Turncoat
Turncoat is the seventh storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Description from the in-game map: "Emboldened by the rebels' progress, a scientist named Zeno is defecting from Di Ravello's Bavarium weapons program and needs to be escorted to safety by the rebels. Mario promises to keep a low profile." Soon after the mission Conflicting Interests, Mario calls Rico to inform him about the scientist. Rico tells him to wait at Lantuina and keep a low profile. Completing the town before starting the mission does not prevent the mission. Walkthrough Mario is dancing near a Di Ravello statue next to a radio. A man walk by and donates some money to him, to which Mario thanks him and tells him that he didn't even go to school for this. He explains to Rico that he's hiding in plain sight. Mario needs an enemy Military vehicle that is "armored". Only some vehicles are acceptable. *It cannot be an aircraft, because Mario is "still woozy from moving his hips". *It cannot be a tank because Mario is "a little claustrophobic". *It cannot be a pickup truck (at least, one without a machine-gun in the bed) because that's not well armored enough. Any other land vehicle should be fine, including, perhaps oddly, unarmored heavy trucks. However, something with reasonably heavy armor and a machine-gun turret, such as the Urga Szturm 63A, will make the mission easier. An Urga Fura 570 will spawn in the police station. If the town has not been liberated, there are vehicles all over. If it has been liberated, small enemy patrols with a vehicle will be attacking the edge of town - an easy source to acquire one. Returning to Mario without any Heat avoids some damage at the start of the mission and losing a low level of heat is easy by driving around the edge of town and hiding behind fences and walls. Killing a small number of pursuers won't necessarily increase heat, if hidden from any other enemies. If the town is liberated, just drive into the police station and wait. Drive out of town to a farm. Mario explains that Zeno was persuaded by Dimah who promised him 5 USD. Rico gets confused and asks if he meant 5 million, to which Mario replies positively. On the way Mario gets news that the Medici Military has heard of the operation, so haste is necessary. The farm is guarded by several soldiers. Kill them. Zeno is an old man. He introduces himself as Doctor Zeno Antithikara of Di Ravello's Bavarium Corps and explains that he wants to defect. He is disappointed that The Rebellion sent so few men. Rico will ask Zeno to fly a nearby Eubus Eagle (conveniently parked in his yard) while Mario drives the vehicle you acquired earlier so that "it gives enemy two targets". The military show up shortly after you leave Zeno's yard, though there's no indication of Heat. Defend Mario's vehicle and Zeno's helicopter; Zeno will stay behind and close overhead. If you have a machine-gun turret in Mario's vehicle that's typically the easiest option, otherwise standing on top of Mario's vehicle can also work well. If you're not in a turret, grappling enemy vehicles can work well and save ammunition. During the trip you will encounter a couple of checkpoints with SAMs. You need to either hack or blow up the SAMs; typically you'll also end up killing many or all of the soldiers at these checkpoints. If you don't kill the soldiers quickly enough, further reinforcements will show up. If there is too much delay, the military sends a CS Odjur. It can be hijacked to eliminate the threat, but if Mario is in a fast vehicle he may drive faster than you can keep up, causing the mission to fail due to "abandoning" him. During the chase there will be about 10 more ground vehicles and at least one helicopter to defeat. After arriving at the destination farm, the remaining enemies, if any, need to be dealt with. There will be some Rebellion soldiers at the farm, but they won't provide any significant support. In the final cut-scene Mario and Rico tell Zeno that he won't get any reward. Zeno calls Dimah a "detestable harpy" for having tricked him again. After the mission ends Dimah will call Rico and explain that Zeno was working on some kind of a Bavarium missile. Trivia *If brought an Urga Fura 570, Urga Ogar 7 V8, Urga Szturm 63A or a Weimaraner, Mario will say he appreciates the armor plating and leather seats. *It is possible to rebel drop a vehicle in. *If brought a boat Mario will have extra dialogue. *If brought a police Stria Joia Mario will complain that "it smells like an open ass" *The mission name is quite fitting, as a turncoat is another name for traitor. In this case, Doctor Zeno is the turncoat/traitor. *Zeno constantly complains during the entire chase sequence. *Completing Lantuina and Babica before the mission doesn't break the game. The military checkpoints will still be there and rebel forces will be engaging the military in both towns. *Rico has good reason to be skeptical of the "5 dollars" Dimah promised Zeno. **Five dollars in the United States is not a very large amount of money. **However, it could be worth a lot in Medici, if there was massive hyperinflation. **Rico's comment of "Five...million?" would make more sense, as that is a lot more than just five dollars. Even five hundred or five thousand is worth a lot more than just... five American dollars. *The man who gives Mario money freezes and stops moving immediately after he is off-screen; however his shadow and part of his leg can be seen in the bottom left. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions